herointeractivefandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Tanks: List of Weapons
Bubble Tanks 2 Primary Weapons *'Basic Cannon' - Fires single bubble rounds. *'Heavy Cannon' - Fires large bullets that deal heavy damage. *'Machine Gun' - Fires bubble rounds in rapid succession. *'3-Shot Spread' - Fires a volley of 3 rounds, spread out. *'2-Shot Parallel' - Fires 2 rounds side-by-side. *'3-Shot Parallel' - Fires 3 bullets in a side-by-side fashion. *'5-Shot Parallel' - Fires 5 bullets, side-by-side. *'Super Machine Gun' - Deals more damage and fires faster than the average Machine Gun. *'Pierce Cannon' - Fires a powerful bullet that passes through multiple enemies at once. *'5-Shot Spread' - Fires 5 bullets, spread out. *'Strong Pierce' - A stronger version of the Pierce Cannon. *'2-Shot MG' - Fires 2 bullets, side-by-side, in rapid succession. *'Dual Large Shell MG' - Fires 2 heavy rounds, side-by-side, in rapid succession. *'Exploding Pierce' - Fires a bullet that pierces and explodes upon contact. *'3-Shot MG' - Fires 3 rounds, side-by-side, in rapid succession. *'Leech Cannon' - Damages enemies and steals their health, restoring yours. *'Mitosis Seekers' - Sends out a seeker that splits into more seekers. *'Bullet Buster' - Fires special rounds that block bullets. Secondary Weapons *'Shield' - Projects a temporary shield that blocks all bullets. *'Mines' - Lays down a mine that damages enemies upon contact. *'Teleport' - Teleports your tank to the mouse's location. *'Seekers' - Fires a homing missile that deals lots of damage. *'Area Burst' - Unleashes a wave that damages all within its radius. *'Short Stun Burst' - Fires a small stun-wave that immobilizes all within radius. *'Sticky Cannon' - Fires sticky rounds that immobolize enemy movement. *'Large Stun Burst' - Fires a larger wave than the Short Stun Burst. *'Sticky Burst' - Fires a 360-volley of sticky rounds. *'Upgraded Teleport' - Reloads faster than the average Teleport, every 0,5 sec. *'Starburst Cannon' - Fires a round that detonates into a 360-volley of piercing rounds. *'Area Burst Cannon' - Fires a round that explodes upon contact, dealing huge damage. *'Disassemble' - Disassembles your tank, making it invincible, but unable to fire. *'Orbital Seekers' - Launches seekers that orbit your tank and attack nearby enemies. *'Doomsday Infect' - Launches a virus seeker that infects enemies and slowly kills them. *'Drone Conversion' - Make enemy drones become your seekers. *'Massive Cannon' - Huge cannon that fires an enormous bullet that explodes, pierces, and destroys. *'Ally Swarm' - Launches ally fighters that follow your mouse and attack enemies. Bubble Tanks Arenas Primary Weapons *'Basic Cannon' (1 GP) *'Auto Cannon' (1 GP) *'Heavy Cannon' (2 GP) *'Mega Cannon' (1 GP) *'Bullet Buster' (1 GP) *'Machine Gun' (2 GP) *'Super Machine Gun' (3 GP) *'Dual Large MG' (4 GP) *'2 Parallel' (2 GP) *'3 Spread' (2 GP) *'5 Spread' (3 GP) *'Pierce Cannon' (3 GP) *'Exploding Pierce' (5 GP) *'Leech Cannon' (4 GP) Secondary Weapons *'Sticky Burst' (2 GP) *'Stun Burst' (2 GP) *'Seekers' (2 GP) *'Shield' (2 GP) *'Area Burst' (3 GP) *'Star Burst' (3 GP) *'Teleport Before' (2 GP) *'Teleport After' (2 GP) *'Massive Cannon' (3 GP) *'Area Burst Cannon' (4 GP) *'Drone Converter' (4 GP) Bubble Tanks 3 Text Color Legend *Free weapons. *Parts Pack 1 weapons. *Parts Pack 2 weapons. Avatar Tanks Primary Weapons *'Basic Cannon' (1 GP) - Fires basic bubble rounds. *'Bullet Buster' (1 GP) - Fires a bubble that blocks enemy fire. *'Mega Cannon' (1 GP) - More powerful and cheaper than the Heavy Cannon. *'Machine Gun' (2 GP) - Fires bubble rounds in rapid succession. *'Heavy Cannon' (2 GP) - Fires large rounds that deals heavy damage. *'Birdshot' (2 GP) - Blasts flecks sporadically, but in a tighter spread than the Shotgun with less damage. *'Repulsor Cannon' (2 GP) - Fires a small wave that pushes enemies away,and kills them if pushed off the screen. *'Blaster' (2 GP) - Fires single energy rounds; damage depends on the amount of charge. *'Conical Blast' (2 GP) - Fires a burst of energy in conical fashion; conical area of damage depends on charge time. *'2 Parallel' (2 GP) - Fires 2 bullets in side-by-side fashion. *'3 Spread' (2 GP) - Fires 3 bullets, spread out. *'3 Parallel' (3 GP) - Fires 3 bullets in side-by-side fashion. *'5 Spread' (3 GP) - Fires 5 bullets, spread out. *'Lightning Trap' (3 GP) - Fires a mine that shocks enemies that get too close. *'Shotgun' (3 GP) - Blasts powerful flecks in sporadic fashion. *'Super Machine Gun' (3 GP) - Fires faster and stronger than the Machine Gun. *'Pierce Cannon' (3 GP) - Fires a single, fast round that pierces through enemies. *'Dual Large MG' (4 GP) - Fires 2 heavy bullets, side-by-side, at fast pace. *'Seeker Factory' (4 GP) - Fires a seeker of varying strength, depending on how long it has charged; has seven levels of charge, higher levels of charge give better seeking capabilities and area damage effects. *'Sticky Bomber' (4 GP) - Fires a bubble mine that detonates after a while, or when the shot limit is reached. *'Ricochet Cannon' (4 GP) - Fires a bullet that rebounds off the bubblefield walls. *'Beam Cannon' (4 GP) - Fires a straight, focused, constant beam. *'Leech Cannon' (4 GP) - Fires bullets that send health back to you. *'Bubble Thrower' (4 GP) - Fires many bubbles over a short distance in an extremely rapid fashion. *'Exploding Pierce' (5 GP) - Fires a piercing round that explodes and pierces upon contact. *'Phaser' (5 GP) - Fires a laser of varying strength, depending on the amount of charge; a full charge will fire three lasers instead of one. *'Minigun' (8 GP) - Fires bullets extremely rapidly but inaccurately after a somewhat long spool-up time. *'Super Blaster' (10 GP) - When fully charged, unleashes an energy ball that sucks up and destroys most enemies. Secondary Weapons *'SB Detonator' (1 GP) - Pressing the secondary fire key will detonate any Sticky Bomber bombs on-screen. *'Sticky Burst' (2 GP) - Fires a 360-volley of sticky rounds. *'Weaken Sludge' (2 GP) - Barfs out a sludge that renders enemies susceptible to more damage per hit. *'Shield' (2 GP) - Projects a shield that blocks all fire. *'Homing Rockets' (2 GP) - Fires up to 6 enemy-seeking rockets. *'Stun Burst' (2 GP) - Emits a short wave that renders close by enemies immobile and incapable of firing. *'Seekers' (2 GP) - Fires a bubble missile that deals heavy damage. *'Teleport Before' (2 GP) - Teleports before other secondary weapons recharge. *'Teleport After' (2 GP) Teleports after all secondary weapons recharge. *'Ally Bay: Swarm' (2 GP) - Unleashes a small ally fighter that attacks all enemies. *'Disabler Drones' (2 GP) - Fires a sticky drone that slows an enemy and disables it from firing. *'Area Burst' (3 GP) - Emits a wave of area damage around your bubble tank. *'Star Burst' (3 GP) - Fires a round that explodes into a 360-volley of 36 bullets. *'Clone Decoy' (3 GP) - Creates a replica of your tank that enemies will shoot at. *'Rocket Launcher' (3 GP) - Fires many heavy rockets that follow a sine wave. *'Massive Cannon' (3 GP) - Unleashes a huge bubble round that pierces, explodes, and kills. *'Ally Bay: Collector' (3 GP) - Unleashes a small tank that collects bubbles for you. *'Ally Bay: Mine Layer' (3 GP) - Unleashes a heavy ally that drops mines, which explode upon enemy contact. *'Time Freeze' (3 GP) - Freezes time for a few seconds, rendering enemies immobile and defenseless. *'Area Burst Cannon' (4 GP) - Fires a round that violently explodes upon contact. *'Drone Converter' (4 GP) - Fires a wave that converts all enemy drones on-screen into ally seekers. *'Doomsday Infect' (4 GP) - Fires a virus seeker that infects and kills enemies; killed enemies will release virus seekers. *'Bubble Whip' (4 GP) - Brandishes a fast whip that deals great damage in a short 360-degree radius. *'Railgun' (8 GP) - Once locked on, fires a huge laser that incinerates a single enemy. *'Apocalypse Cannon' (9 GP) - Fires a large shot that will destroy any enemy that comes in contact with, and destroys the bubblefield upon reaching the edge of one. Passive Weapons *'Radar' (1 GP) - Points out enemies off-screen. *'Health Readout' (1 GP) - Shows a health bar below all enemies. *'Shock Node' (1 GP) - Enemies that come into close contact will be electrocuted. *'Auto Cannon' (1 GP) - Automatic turret that fires single, bubble rounds. *'Small Lock Boost' (1 GP) - Allows your locking weapons to have 3 locks at once; stackable. *'Mouse Seekers' (2 GP) - Fires seekers that follow your mouse. *'Speed Booster' (2 GP) - Enables your bubble tank to move faster; stackable. *'Orbital Seekers' (3 GP) - Automatically fires up to five seekers that orbit your tank, attacking enemies that get close. *'Impact Shield' (3 GP) - After being hit a certain number of times, generates a temporary Forcefield. *'Large Lock Boost' (3 GP) - Allows locking weapons to have up to 6 locks at once. *'Forcefield' (3 GP) - Allows your high-class bubble tank temporary invincibility; becomes depleted by heavy enemy fire, needing a short recharge time to recover. Enemy Tanks Weapons *'Basic Cannon' (1 GP) - Fires single rounds. *'Mine Dropper' (1 GP) - Drops mines that explode on contact. *'Seeker Carrier' (1 GP) - Large bubble that, when popped, will unleash seekers. *'Seeker Mine Pod' (1 GP)- When enemy tank dies, it will unleash many Seeker Mines. *'Seekers' (2 GP) - Fires guided missiles. *'Heavy Cannon' (2 GP) - Fires large rounds that deal great damage. *'Sticky Gun' (2 GP)- Fires rounds that slow down avatar tanks. *'Seeker Mine Dropper' (2 GP)- Fires a mine that attacks those who get too close. *'Shock Node' (1 GP)- Shocks tanks who get too close. *'Ink Gun' (2 GP)- Fires a blot of ink that blinds the player tank. *'Spike' (2 GP)- Melee jousting weapon, best coupled with Aggressive behaviour. *'After Death' (1 GP) - After enemy receives critical damage, it will emit flashes of light, and explode. *'3 Parallel' (3 GP)- Fires 3 bullets side by side. *'3 Spread' (3 GP)- Fires 3 bullets spread out. *'Ripple Generator' (2 GP)- Generates a wave that pushes player tanks backwards. *'Deadhead Spawner' (1 GP)- After death, the enemy will explode into many Deadhead tanks. *'Rocket Launcher' (3 GP)- Fires 10 powerful rockets. *'Jamming Gun' (2 GP)- Fires a round that, upon contact, will disable weapons fire. *'Shield Turrets' (3 GP)- Shoots out a generator that gives the enemy a shield that blocks all bullets. *'Poison Trail' (3 GP)- Unleashes a trail of deadly gas. *'Enemy Spawner' (3 GP)- Creates and unleashes enemy fighters. *'Chomper' (2 GP)- Giant maw that snaps those who get too close. *'Sapper Drones' (4 GP)- Sends out a drone that steals enemy health. *'5 Parallel' (4 GP)- Fires 5 bullets side by side. *'Proximity Mines' (2 GP)- Fires mines that stick to the edge of the bubblefield. *'Flak Cannon' (4 GP)- Fires large bombs that explode after a certain distance. *'360 Spread' (4 GP)- Fires many bullets in 360-degree fashion. *'Super Shock Node' (3 GP)- Huge shock node that, when inflated, deals massive damage. *'Orbital Seeker' (6 GP)- Generates 5 seekers that orbit the tank. *'Jam-Gas Launcher' (3 GP)- Launches a stream of gas that, upon contact, disables weapons fire. *'Lock Scrambler' (2 GP)- Disables players from locking on. *'Mine Trail Cannon' (3 GP)- Fires a large bubble that lays out a line of mines. *'Shock Cannon' (8 GP)- Fires a huge, detached Super Shock Node. *'5 Spread' (6 GP)- Fires 5 bullets, spread out. *'Machine Gun' (6 GP)- Fires bullets in short, rapid bursts. *'Rotating Machine Gun'(7 GP) - Spins around and fires heavy rounds in rapid succession only for player tank *'Neutralizer' (6 GP)- Disables the use of the Apocalypse Cannon. *'Spin-Fire' (8 GP)- Fires a round that fires 4 spinning streams of bullets in a 360-fashion. Behaviour Parts *Aggressive (0 GP)- The tank will fly straight towards the player. *Skittish (0 GP)- The tank will run from the player. *Wall Flower (0 GP)- The tank will circle around the bubblefield edge. *Flocking (0 GP)- The tank will flock with other tanks with the Flocking part. *Hardening (1 GP)- The tank will sporadically become invincible. *Warp (1 GP)- The tank will teleport around the bubblefield. *Healer (2 GP)- The tank will heal other, damaged enemy tanks. *Phasing (2 GP)- The tank will phase in and out of visibility. *Bubble Collector (2 GP)- The tank will collect dropped bubbles so the player cannot collect them.